Lily at Hogwarts
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: You've read about Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts, now read about his daughter's. Now Lily Luna Potter is going to Hogwarts and as the youngest of 3 children and the daughter of Harry Potter, you could say she has a lot to live up to, being the daughter of the Chosen One. Read to find out more. Better than the summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Potter was so excited. She had finally gotten her Hogwarts acceptance letter and now she, her parents and her 2 older brothers were walking down Diagon Alley, getting all of their school supplies and Lily was basically dragging her father's hand, trying to get him to go faster.

Harry chuckled at his daughter, since while he understood her eagerness to get her things, he found it amusing that his 11 year old daughter was trying to pull him down the street.

"Lily, calm down, we're not in any rush. We have all day to get your things." Ginny said to her daughter, trying to sound disapproving of Lily's actions, but could not keep a small bit of amusement out of her voice.

Lily's older brothers James and Albus were actually laughing at their little sister's eagerness, since while they had also been excited to get their school things back when they were 11, neither of them had been dragging their dad down the street.

"How about we split up. Ginny, why don't you take Lily Madam Malkins and get her school robes and then to Ollivanders and also get the rest of her supplies, James and Albus can go and get their potions ingredients and also get stop by quality quidditch supplies, since you both need new quidditch gloves, I'll go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's books and then we'll all meet up at George and Ron's joke shop." Harry said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ginny agreed, thinking it would be easier if they split up, since she wouldn't have to worry about keeping her sons in line, especially James, while she made sure she got Lily everything she needed for Hogwarts, especially since, unlike when Ginny first went to Hogwarts, she could afford to get her daughter's things first hand.

As James and Albus ran off towards the Apothecary, Ginny called out behind them "Don't do anything your Uncle George would!"

* * *

Lily was distracted all throughout her robe fitting, thinking about Hogwarts. After all, with all the stories her parents and brothers had told her about the school, Lily couldn't wait to finally go there herself and have adventures of her own there.

"Alright, we're done Ms. Potter." Madam Malkin said, snapping Lily out of daydreams.

"Thank you." Lily said as her mother paid for her robes.

"Okay, next stop Ollivanders, though the wand will be staying in the box until you get on that train, end of discussion." Ginny said, since James and Albus had both caused enough problems at home after they first got their wands for Ginny to make the same mistake with Lily.

"Yes mum." Lily said, knowing it was no good to argue about that.

"Good, now let's go." Ginny said, relieved that she wasn't being fought with.

* * *

When Ginny and Lily entered the wand shop, Mr. Ollivander was waiting for them.

"Ah, welcome back Mrs. Potter. I was wondering when you'd be coming around again." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile to the 2 Potters.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander. This is my daughter Lily and she is going to be the last of my children to be going to Hogwarts, so this will probably be the last time you see me." Ginny said.

"Of course ma'am, now let us begin searching for your daughter's wand." Mr. Ollivander said as he began shuffling through the boxes.

* * *

Lily had gone through nearly every single wand in the store, and yet she had not found her match.

"My, my, this wand has been in my shop for so long that I have almost forgotten about it." Ollivander said, pulling one of the remaining boxes out of the shelves.

"Really, why?" Ginny asked.

"The wand never seemed to choose anyone, but that is one of the negatives of using hippogriff feathers as cores. Those wands are very picky with their owners. This is the last hippogriff wand I ever made. 15 inches, ebony, containing the feather from the left wing of a male hippogriff. The thing nearly stomped me to death when I plucked it, light and firm, excellent for transfiguration and defensive magic." Ollivander said.

"And you think that Lily might be chosen?" Ginny asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Mr. Ollivander said, pulling the wand from it's box and handing it to Lily, who gave it a wave and immediately felt a bond with this wand.

"We have a match." Mr. Ollivander said.

Lily looked rather pleased with herself as she placed the wand back in it's box for her mother to pay for.

"How many times do I have to tell you Mrs. Potter, your family does not pay here. After the service your husband did for me all those years ago, giving his children free wands is the least I can do to repay him." Ollivander said, flat out refusing to accept the gold Ginny was offering him.

"Very well, come on Ginny, let's go get the rest of your school things." Ginny said as she placed her daughter's wand in a bag and they headed out.

* * *

When they all finally met up at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Lily was happily surprised to see that on top of all the books her dad had bought for her and her siblings, was a cage containing a beautiful snowy owl.

"You bought me an owl?" Lily asked, happily surprised.

"Of course, since we bought James and Albus owls when they both first started at Hogwarts, so why would we not get you one." Harry said to his daughter.

"Now James, Albus go get whatever it is you need and also say hello to your uncles and then we're going home." Ginny said to her sons.

"Yes mum." they both said at once.

"Can I get something here?" Lily asked.

"No sweetheart. Next year you can start buying things here, but I get enough owls from Hogwarts about James alone to have to worry about getting them about my daughter to." Ginny explained.

"Yes mum." Lily said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was so excited. Today was September 1st and was this was the first year she wouldn't be watching her brother's leave on board the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾ with her parents, but this year she'd actually be on the train with them, going for her first at school.

"Lily, you better come downstairs now for breakfast, otherwise we'll miss our portkey." Ginny said, since that's how they were traveling to Kings Cross, due to the fact that they lived in Godric's Hollow and it was too far a drive to London from there, so their solution was Ginny employing her older brother Percy, who headed the department of Magical Transportation, to give them a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron, where Ministry cars would be waiting to take them to the station.

"I'm coming mum." Lily said eagerly as she just managed to shut her owl Minerva in her cage.

* * *

When they arrived at King's Cross, James and Albus went through the barrier first, while Lily watched it carefully.

Harry put his hand on his daughter's trolley and said "Why don't we go together."

Lily nodded eagerly, since her excitement was now joined by nervousness, James and Albus had spent a good deal of the car ride from the Leaky Cauldron telling her about how much pressure the sorting was and about how she might be the first student that the sorting hat couldn't figure out where to place. At least they had until a look from their mother caused them to shut up.

As the 2 of them rushed through the barrier, Lily was once again amazed at the sight of the scarlet steam engine that read Hogwarts Express on it.

"Where are Rose and Hugo?" Lily asked, since Rose had promised she'd sit with Lily on the ride to Hogwarts.

"I'm sure they're here somewhere sweetheart, but in the meantime, why don't we see if we can find your brothers." Ginny said.

Lily just nodded as she continued to push her trolley down the platform.

* * *

Albus was easier to find, since he was talking with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, who like James and Albus, was in Gryffindor.

"Scorpius, it's good to see you." Harry said, getting both boy's attention.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Good to see you again." Scorpius said.

"Thank you, I assume that your parents are here somewhere?" Ginny asked, looking around for Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

"Mum's using the loo and I'm not sure where dad is." Scorpius said.

"Then why don't you turn around son." Draco said with a smile as he walked up the group.

"Draco, it's nice to see you again. How are you dealing with the fact that your son's in Gryffindor?" Harry asked jokingly, causing all the adults to laugh.

"Couldn't be prouder of him. I'm hoping that being in Gryffindor will turn Scorpius into a better man than I was when I was his age." Draco said.

"Moving on. You remember our daughter Lily don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I take it this is her first year going off to Hogwarts." Draco said, crouching down to Lily's level.

"Yep." Lily said.

"Just out of curiosity, do you have any idea which house you want to be in?" Draco asked.

"Gryffindor." Lily said at once.

Draco laughed and said "Considering who your father is, that seems appropriate."

"Hey, why you talking to those blokes?" said a familiar voice.

Ginny just rolled her eyes as she watched her brother, sister-in-law, niece and nephew approach them.

"We were just having a lovely conversation with Draco when you spotted us." Ginny said.

"I can't believe this, betrayed by my own sister and best mate." Ron said, just to get smacked by Hermione.

"On behalf of my husband, I apologize Draco." Hermione said.

"No worries, after all, we all know he hasn't fully matured yet." Draco said, just to get a reaction out of Ron.

"That is a good one." Ginny said, laughing.

"Anyway, the train is going to be leaving soon, so you kids better get on soon." Draco said.

"We expect lots of letters from you Albus." Harry said as he hugged his son and then passed him on to Ginny, who also hugged him before letting Albus run off onto the train.

"Dad, what if James and Albus are right. What if I'm not put in a house?" Lily asked her father.

Harry gave Ginny a look that read _Give me a minute alone with her._

Ginny nodded and proceeded to go with her brother and his family to load their kids' luggage onto the train.

"Lily Luna Potter. You don't have to worry about not finding a house. Trust me, I had those same fears when I first went to Hogwarts. All first years do. But don't worry, the sorting hat has yet to fail to place a student in a house. Honestly, I think you'll be in Ravenclaw, since you could even give your Aunt Hermione a run for her money with your brains. I promise everything will work out." Harry said, crouching down to his daughter's level.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, the thought of not belonging at school terrifying her.

"I'm positive. You are such an extraordinary witch Lily. And know that no matter what house you're put in, your mother and I will always love you and be proud of you." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Lily and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you daddy." Lily said.

"I'll miss you to Princess. But remember, I'll be up at school plenty of times to give lectures and Hagrid can always tell you stories about when I was at Hogwarts like he does James and Albus." Harry assured her.

"Lily, come on, if you don't leave now you'll miss the train." Ginny called out.

"Send us owl on which house you're in." Harry said as he watched his daughter run up and quickly hug her mother before climbing on board the train.

"We'll she be okay?" Ginny asked her husband as he walked up to join her and wave goodbye to their kids.

"Of course she will. After all, she's our daughter." Harry said.

Ginny smiled and wiped a tear from her eye as she watched the train pull out with all 3 of her babies on board it this year.

"We'll see them again at Christmas and I'm sure that James will receive his annual howler." Harry said.

"I'm hoping not." Ginny said.


	3. Chapter 3

The second the train had left the station, Lily had changed into her school robes.

"You're already putting on your school robes. It's gonna be a long ride." Albus said to his little sister as she sat down in the compartment with him, Rose, Scorpius and Hugo.

"Albus, give her break. So she's excited about going to Hogwarts. We all were." Rose said, defending her cousin and her best friend. She was so excited that Lily was coming to Hogwarts this year.

"She also memorized all her textbooks over the summer. I thought only you and Aunt Hermione did that." Albus said.

"Hey just because your brain doesn't focus on anything but Quidditch doesn't mean my does. Everyone knows I'm the smartest one in the family." Lily said smugly.

"Whatever." Albus said, clearly ignoring the fact that his sister was smarter than him.

"So, what house are you 2 hoping to get into?" Scorpius said.

"Gryffindor." Lily and Hugo said at the same time.

"Although dad said that he thinks I'll be put in Ravenclaw." Lily said.

"Either one would be good." Albus said.

"Are you kidding. Al, I'm positive that our little sister will be joining us in Gryffindor." James said with a smile as he entered the compartment with his girlfriend, Alice Longbottom.

"What brings the Gryffindor prefects into our compartment?" Albus asked.

Scorpius laughed and said "You're telling me that Professor Hemsworth made one of the biggest pranksters in the school, one with knowledge of every secret passageway in the school and leading out of it, a prefect?"

"We said the same thing when he first got his badge." Albus agreed, laughing with his best mate.

"Watch it, I was also made quidditch captain and since I'm holding tryouts for every position aside from my own as a chaser, you 2 should be careful, in case I find a better keeper and a better beater than you guys. And that goes for you to with chasing Rose." James said, since Rose was in Gryffindor as well.

"Lily, you should try out for Seeker." Hugo said.

"Thanks, but first years aren't allowed brooms and I've never even flown one before." Lily said.

"They made an exception of that rule for your dad. Maybe they'll make it for you." Rose said.

Lily shrugged.

"Come on Lily, both of our parents are natural born quidditch players, I'd be surprised if you didn't make the cut." James said, reassuring his little sister, since he agreed with Rose that Lily was definitely built to be a seeker.

* * *

When the first years arrived had arrived at the castle, Lily could not help but be amazed. Her brothers were right, describing Hogwarts just did not do the place justice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Lily's parents' old friend, Alice Longbottom's father, Hogwarts Herbology professor and the head of Gryffindor House, Neville Longbottom, said.

"I can't believe we're finally about to be sorted into our houses." Hugo said to his cousin.

"Yeah, I just hope that what James and Albus told me about the sorting ceremony isn't true." Lily said.

"What did they tell you?" Hugo asked.

"Well, James at first tried to sell me on the idea that I'd have to wrestle a troll until my mum threatened to ground him for the whole summer if he didn't stop terrorizing me, then both he and Albus began to put ideas in my head about how stressful the sorting ceremony is and they even told me that some students weren't even sorted." Lily said.

"I'm sure they were just messing with you." Hugo said.

"I'm sure you hope they were just messing with you Weasley." a snide and sinister voice said.

"And you are?" Lily asked, turning to see a black haired, tan skinned girl with dark eyes.

"Vanessa Goyle, daughter of Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. And I know a Weasley when I see it, but who are you redhead?" the girl asked Lily.

"Lily Potter, Harry Potter's daughter." Lily said smugly.

Before Vanessa could respond, Neville came back into the room and said "We're ready for you."

* * *

As the first years entered the hall, Lily saw her brothers, Rose, Scorpius and her cousins Fred and Roxanne Weasley (George's kids), nodding encouragingly at her and Hugo from the Gryffindor table.

"When I call your name, please come up to the podium to sorted into your house." Neville said as he held out the sorting hat.

"Adams, Reginald."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Argus, Sara."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Beckham Nigel."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As they went down through the list, the crowd of first years began to dwindle. Vanessa Goyle had been sorted into Slytherin house.

Lily kept growing more and more nervous until finally, her name was called.

"Potter, Lily."

Lily took a deep breath as she walked up to the stool, sat down and allowed the sorting hat to be placed on her head.

 _Hmm, now you're a bit of a challenge aren't you. While you certainly will not do in Hufflepuff, for you do value fair play and are very kind and loyal, Hufflepuff is not the right place for you, nor is Slytherin, for while you do possess cunning and ambition, that is about it. No no, Slytherin shall not do. However, both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, you would shine brightly in both. You are brave, courageous and daring, yet your mind is quite remarkable. You are wise beyond your years. Yes a very tricky decision. However, I think that you would do best in._


	4. Chapter 4

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat shouted, much to Lily's relief as she took the hat off and walked over to where her brothers were waiting for her.

"Congratulations Lily. Mum and dad will be so proud." James said happily.

Lily nodded and said "You two should consider yourselves lucky that I don't know any good jinxes for how nervous you made me about the sorting."

"We were just messing with you." Albus said.

"Whatever." Lily said as the sorting came to an end, with Hugo join them at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Lily's first week at Hogwarts was relatively calm, except for her becoming literally every single one of her teacher's star pupils. In charms, she'd impressed everyone, even Professor Flitwick by levitating her new friend Audrey Wood's pet toad several feet off the table, earning her 10 points for Gryffindor.

In Transfiguration, she'd earned Professor Miles Dynasty's approval by successfully transfiguring a match into a needle with ease. Herbology was a snap considering she'd already been tutored by Professor Longbottom (who supposedly favored the Gryffindor students), over the summers. Her biggest success had been in Defense Against the Dark Arts when she'd managed to perform a perfect Knockback Jinx on her third try, not that Professor William Meyers was surprised, saying that considering who Lily's father was, it was not surprising that she was an ace at defensive magic.

Now today was Friday and Lily was preparing for her first Potions lesson with Professor Slughorn.

"Lils, you've nailed every single one of your other classes and have all of the teachers wrapped around your finger. I don't think you need to worry about impressing Slughorn." Albus said.

James nodded and said "Yeah, having the last name Potter will be enough to add Slughorn to the list of teachers you've got wrapped around your fingers. I know Albus and I do. Slughorn may be a bit with a pest, but really, he's harmless and doesn't realize he's being a burden."

"Thanks for the reassurances." Lily said, right as Minerva dropped down in front of her with 2 letters in her beak.

"The first one is from mum and dad." Lily said, opening it.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Sorry for not writing you back sooner, but things have been a bit hectic around here. Your father and I could not be prouder to hear that you're in Gryffindor. Of we would've been proud regardless of which house you were in, but still, I cannot deny that we were particularly pleased to receive the news. We are also pleased to hear that you have been doing well in all of your classes, since we received an owl from Neville last night telling us how well you were doing. We hope you are making lots of friends and please let us know when your first flying lesson is and how it goes. Depending on how it goes, your father says he might buy you a broomstick. Say hi to Hagrid for me and don't believe all of the stories he tells you about your dad._

 _Love,_

 _Mum._

 _P.S. Tell James that just because he's a prefect this year doesn't mean I won't send him a howler if he steps too far out of line again._

"Of course she felt the need to mention that." James grumbled under his breath.

"Your last howler was hilarious." Albus laughed, remembering the moment.

"Open the other letter, it looks like it's from Hagrid." James said to Lily, who nodded.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Why don't yeh and yer siblings and cousins come down to me hut this afternoon during your free period._

 _Hagrid._

"Can I borrow a quill to say yes?" Lily asked her brothers.

Albus handed her a quill to reply with.

"Thanks." Lily said as she scribbled down a quick yes and gave it to Minerva to send to Hagrid.

"See you at Hagrid's Lily." James said as the bell rang, signaling for everyone to get to their classes.

* * *

In the dungeons, Lily was between Alicia Wood and Hugo as they waited for Professor Slughorn to enter the dungeons.

"I'd like to welcome all of you to first year potions class. Before we begin I'd like to make it clear that this class is not one where wands will be required. If anything, wands should be put away and not touched for the remainder of my lessons. Potion making is a very beautiful, yet tricky and dangerous form of magic. It requires a skill that most other forms of magic do not, patience. But with patience and care, I hope to teach you all how to bottle up luck, brew fame, create glory and even stopper death." Slughorn said cheerfully as he then went through role call.

As Lily had expected, Slughorn paused when he reached her name.

"Lily Potter. You truly look just like your grandmother did when she was your age. Accept for your eyes of course. It's your mother's eyes you've got. Very talented girl your mother was, even if I only had her for 3 years. And of course your father, well, I may have only taught him for a single year, but I can hardly say I didn't get to see his talent at magic. And of course, I've been teaching your brothers as well. They both seemed to inherit your grandmother's skill at potions and I'm hoping that you have as well." Slughorn said.

Lily blushed as Slughorn continued to move down the list until he reached Hugo, who he also complimented due to his mother's own talent.

* * *

Lily was relieved when the afternoon finally rolled around, since she was looking forward to seeing Hagrid and hearing stories about her parents back when they were at school.

Which is why Lily found herself walking through the grounds with James, Albus, Rose and Hugo towards Hagrid's hut.

"Is that a hippogriff?" Lily asked, since a large creature was tethered outside of Hagrid's hut.

"Lily be careful. You have to bow to him first." James said as he, Albus and Rose bowed to the hippogriff and Lily and Hugo quickly followed their example.

After the hippogriff bowed his head back towards them, Lily cautiously approached the beautiful creature and began to stroke it's head.

"'Bout time you lot showed up." Hagrid said with a grin as he noticed Lily petting Buckbeak.

"I see Beaky's takin' a likin' to yeh Lily. Can't say I'm surprised, given yeh're dad's the one who saved Beaky's life." Hagrid said happily.

"His name is Beaky?" Lily asked.

"Buckbeak actually." Hagrid said.

"Maybe we should go inside so you can tell us more stories about our parents." Rose suggested.

Hagrid nodded and showed them all in, though Lily was rather reluctant to leave her new friend.

* * *

"If there's one thing yeh all should know, it's that your parents, particularly Harry, Ron and Hermione, had a bit of a talent of knowing more than they ought to. Got them into loads of trouble while they were at school, though they to use it to their advantage. And crikey, I doubt there's a single student, past or present, from this school who knows it better than Harry did. Not a single passageway in the castle exists that he hadn't found." Hagrid said over all of the laughing kids.

"Did mum ever break any rules?" Lily asked.

"Actually, up until her 5th year, your mum was too starstruck around your dad to even speak to him without getting tongue tied. No, it was always your dad and Rose and Hugo's parents, particularly their dad that broke rules." Hagrid said.

"What rules have they broken?" James asked.

"The same ones you have. Wandering around after hours, sneaking into the forbidden forest, heck, Harry has actually snuck in and out of the castle into Hogsmeade and back." Hagrid said.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks after Lily had started school, a notice was put up on the notice board about flying lessons.

Lily was particularly excited about this since she knew that her brother had not been able to find a new seeker for the Gryffindor team and the first match was coming up soon.

And now the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins were standing out on the grounds near broomsticks while while Madam Hooch instructed them on how to fly.

To Lily's great excitement, the moment she said up, her broom flew into her hand, but her's was among the few that did.

Once everyone had their brooms in hand, Madam Hooch instructed them to mount, to which she marveled that Lily did perfectly.

"You truly are your parents' daughter. They were both naturals on brooms as well." Madam Hooch said, causing Lily to blush.

"Thank you." LIly said.

"However, just because you can mount a broom doesn't mean you know how to fly it. Everyone, kick off." Madam Hooch said.

Lily did so immediately and she had never felt more alive. She could tell that flying was in her blood, since it was the one thing at the school that she hadn't needed to prepare for ahead of time to be good at. Lily had never even touched a broomstick before now, due to her parents concern that since they lived in a muggle occupied village, there was a chance that Lily would be spotted, and yet now she felt as though she'd been flying them her whole life.

"Ms. Potter, I told everyone else to land 5 minutes ago." Madam Hooch shouted up to her.

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she was the only one who was still flying.

"Sorry. Just got caught up in the moment." Lily apologized.

Madam Hooch smiled and said "I can see that. As I said before, you are your parents daughter. You were a natural on that broom."

"Thanks, though it's too bad that I can't have a proper broom of my own here till next year." Lily said.

Madam Hooch chuckled and said "Yes well, rules are rules. However, I believe that your father was given special circumstances in his first year to play Quidditch for Gryffindor, so perhaps if you make the team at your brother's tryouts, Headmaster Hemsworth will do the same for you. Especially since it is well known that the Gryffindor team's one weakness is their seeker. No one has been able to match the brilliance of your father."

Lily nodded, thinking that she could probably make the cut, even with a lousy school broom.

* * *

Today was the day of the Gryffindor team tryouts and Lily was a bit nervous since she was obviously the youngest person trying out. All the seeker candidates ranged from second years that were barely taller than her to seventh years who were built like gorillas.

"Okay, the tryout is really simple. The first person to catch the snitch gets the spot. You'll be acting like it's a real Quidditch match as well, since myself, Rose, Alice, Scorpius, Albus and Fred will be using the quaffle and bludgers to simulate real gaming conditions." James said as they all mounted their brooms.

"Release the snitch." he said to Albus, who nodded before letting the little golden ball free, followed by releasing the bludgers.

"And here comes the quaffle." Albus called out as he soared up to the hoops before tossing the big red ball out into the field only for it to immediately be caught by James.

As he flew, James kept his eyes on the seeker candidates and Lily was obviously the best choice, since even on a rickety old school broom, Lily navigated her way through her competition, himself and the other team members, the quaffle and the bludgers flawlessly. However, she still had to find and catch the snitch first in order to gain the position.

Lily noticed a glimmer of gold shimmering down at the opposite end of the Quidditch pitch, which was next to abandoned.

Positive that it was the snitch, Lily broke away from the rest of potential seekers and headed off towards the other side of the pitch.

Unfortunately, other people had decided to follow her, but Lily's small stature provided her with the advantage of speed, allowing her to reach the other end of the pitch first and she just barely managed clasp her fingers around tiny ball before it could dart away.

"I've got the snitch." Lily shouted.

James beamed with delight as everyone landed and while Scorpius and Fred wrestled the bludgers back into the box, he said "Well then, Lily Potter is the new Gryffindor seeker."

As he expected, there was a lot of complaining, ranging from _she's only a first year_ to _you're only putting her in because she's your sister_.

"That's my final decision so knock it off." James said at once, not wanting to hear another word, since Lily had out flown everyone else at the tryout, not to mention she was the daughter of Gryffindor's legendary seeker Harry Potter and had just the right size and built of a seeker.

"I'll speak to Professor Longbottom to speak with Professor Hemsworth about making an exception to the first year broom rule." James said to Lily.

"Thanks James." Lily said eagerly.

"You earned this Lil. Mum and dad will be so proud when I tell them." James said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later, Minerva came flying into the Great Hall during breakfast, a letter in her beak and a parcel in her talons.

"Read the letter first." James said eagerly, since he knew that his parents had sent Lily a broomstick, he just didn't know what kind.

Lily nodded as she took the letter from Minerva and smiled as she read her father's handwriting.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _Congratulations on becoming seeker for the Gryffindor team. It appears that you have inherited my seeking talents. Your mother and I could not be prouder of you. As I promised in your mother's last letter, if you made the team I'd buy you a broomstick, which I have done. The parcel Minerva brought you with this letter is your new Firebolt X9 broomstick, latest model and fastest broom in the world. You've earned it, now remember to take good care of it. Can't wait to hear about your first match. Miss you heaps._

 _Love,_

 _Dad._

"Dad sent you a Firebolt X9. Lucky." James said.

"James, you do realize that with someone with Lily's talent on a broom like this playing for Gryffindor, the cup will have our names on it for sure this year." Albus reminded his brother.

"Good point." James agreed.

"I'll open it up in the common room. Don't want the Slytherins to know what I'm riding until the match." Lily said as she let Minerva drink out of her pumpkin juice, since carrying a broomstick could not have been easy work.

"Good idea. I mean, the whole school knows that you're our new seeker, might as well keep your ride a secret." James agreed.

* * *

That night was Lily's first Quidditch practice and she was pumped. Her shiny new broomstick was at her side and she could not wait to finally mount it and take flight.

"Alright everyone, take flight. Just because we have a new seeker does not mean we'll be slacking off. If anything, it means that we'll be training harder to make sure she has what it takes to be a part of this team." James said with a huge amount of passion in his voice.

"Is he possessed or something?" Lily asked Albus in a low voice.

"Something." Albus whispered back with a stifled laugh as they all mounted their brooms and kicked off.

Lily grinned, as she hadn't felt this free in her life.

The Firebolt X9 was better than anything she'd ever imagined, as it responded her slightest touch and it was so light it was as if it wasn't there at all, allowing Lily to think of it as merely an extension of herself.

"Great job Lily." James called out as he let the snitch free.

Lily spotted the snitch almost instantaneously and pursued it with ease.

As he watched his sister catch the snitch within seconds of it being released, James had no second thoughts about choosing Lily to a seeker, since it was clear she was born for it. And if James had thought she was fast on a rickety old school broom, it was nothing compared to her speed on a proper, world class racing broom. She was so fast that the only way James could spot her was by the flash of scarlet in her uniform and the flash of bright red of her hair, since while he and Albus had inherited their father's untameable jet black hair, Lily had inherited their mother's beautiful long red hair.

"The cup will have our names on it this year for sure." James said.

* * *

James and Albus were currently carrying Lily into the hospital wing after her first quidditch match, which she'd won for Gryffindor by doing a risky stunt of the Wronski Feint and caught the snitch mid dive, but a stray bludger hit the tip of her broom, sending her tumbling down the pitch.

"Did we win?" Lily asked faintly as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her.

"We won thanks to you Lil. Dad would be proud of that catch." James said.

"I swear, it appears you've inherited your father's talents for dangerous stunts. He probably spent at least one night a year in here." Madam Pomfrey said huffily as she rushed Lily into a bed.

"How bad is it?" James asked.

"About the same degree as your father's injuries when he went here. Cracked skull and a broken arm. She'll need a night in the hospital wing, but she'll be all better by tomorrow morning." Madam Pomfrey assured them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome home Mistress Lily." Kreacher said, bowing to Lily as she, James, Albus and Harry entered their house in Godric's Hollow after returning from King's Cross.

"Thank you Kreacher." Lily said as she pulled off her snow boots and heavy coat.

"What about us Kreach?" James asked, a little irked how Kreacher always seemed to show Lily more respect than himself and Albus.

"Yes, yes, it is good to see you home as well, Master James and Master Albus." Kreacher said.

"Kreacher, why don't you take the kids trunks up to their rooms and then get dinner started." Harry said.

"Yes master." Kreacher said, bowing to Harry before using his own magic to levitate the trunks and disapparate with them.

* * *

When the kids entered the sitting room, they found their mum using her wand to magically decorate the huge christmas tree by levitating ornaments onto the tree.

"You kids are just in time. James, Albus, do me a favor and start covering the tree with tinsel and Lily, I believe that Kreacher just finished making a round of his famous christmas cookies. You can have one and then you need to come in here and help decorate." Ginny said.

"Why can't we get cookies first to?" Albus asked.

"Because we got all of your midterm marks in the owl post this morning and Lily is the only of you who passed all of her subjects. Honestly James, your O. are in a few months, why aren't you taking them more seriously?" Ginny asked.

"I want to be a quidditch player like you were. Not go into the Ministry like dad. No offense dad." James said.

Harry laughed and said "None taken, but son, your mum is right. You still need to do well on your exams or else you won't graduate from Hogwarts and then there won't be a team in the league that will take you."

"Especially if you can't practice." Ginny said.

"What?" James asked.

"If you don't pass at least 5 of your exams, I'm taking away your broom." Ginny said, making it clear that that was final.

"Yes mum." James grumbled.

"And Albus, you're a smart kid, so why aren't you getting better grades?" Ginny asked, though unlike with James, she actually sounded more concerned than mad.

Albus muttered something under his breath that Ginny couldn't make out.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"He said Susan Finnegan. She's a girl in Albus's year." James said as he reached up to put some tinsel on the tree.

Ginny smiled as she watched Albus glare at his brother as his face turned red, since she found it cute that her son had his first crush.

"Albus, it's fine that you have a crush, but you can't let it distract you from your schoolwork." Ginny said.

"I know, but it's just so hard to focus when she sits right next to me." Albus said.

"Try telling Scorpius to smack you every time you focus too much on Susan rather than your lessons." Lily suggested as she reentered the room with a cookie in her hand.

"I like that idea, I'll go send him an owl." James said with a grin.

"Or, Albus could actually just try talking to Susan and see where it leads instead." Harry said, though he had to suppress a laugh, since what Lily had suggested was something his father might've said.

"I'll try." Albus said.

"I suppose that's all we can ask." Ginny said.

* * *

"James, did you clean your room? You know your grandmother does inspections on room cleanliness." Ginny said, feeling slightly irked that even though she was a mother of 3 school aged kids, her own mother treated her like a child.

"Yes mum, though I don't understand why Kreacher couldn't just do it like usual?" James asked.

"Your grandmother will accuse me of letting my kids become too lazy to clean up after themselves. She already tries to take over the kitchen from me and Kreacher when she visits." Ginny said.

"Understood." James said, knowing it was pointless to argue, especially when he knew that his mum was right.

"Mum, how do I look?" Lily asked, running down the steps in her gold dress.

"Beautiful Lily." Ginny said with a smile, since Lily was always an angel when her parents came to visit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Grandma and Grandpa are here early as usual." Albus said from the living room where he was straightening out the tinsel.

"Lily, go get ready to put your grandma Lily's angel on top of the tree." Ginny said.

"Yes mum." Lily said.

"I'll get the door." James said.

"James." Molly said, hugging her grandson when he opened the door to them.

"Hello Grandma." James said as her grandmother released her.

"Hello James." Arthur said with a smile.

"Grandpa, how's work going?" James asked.

"It's going well." Arthur said with a smile before heading inside to make sure his daughter didn't kill his wife for trying to take over the house.

"Well mum, I take it that the house has lived up to your inspection?" Ginny asked, annoyed that she had to put up with it at all.

"Yes of course, but Ginny, where's your husband?" Molly asked.

"He's out at the cemetery. After all Christmas is a time for family and every year on Christmas Eve he likes to visit his parents' graves and just sort of tell them everything that's happened in the past year. I think it's his way of feeling close to them." Ginny explained.

"That's sweet." Molly said.

Ginny nodded and said "The whole reason we moved to Godric's Hollow in the first place was to be closer to his parents. And also, this was where Harry's parents wanted to raise him, so we thought we'd raise our kids here."

"Have your kids seen the memorial?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, Harry took Lily to see it last Christmas." Ginny said.

Molly smiled and before she could say anything else, Ginny than said "Christmas dinner has already been prepared by me and Kreacher, so there's no need for you to take control of my kitchen."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't realize you had a problem with me helping out in the kitchen." Molly said, right as Lily, who had been listening to their conversation, ran in.

"Grandma, I have so much to tell you about my first term at Hogwarts." Lily said.

Molly smiled at her granddaughter before saying "And I look forward to hearing all about it, but I think that your mother and I have a conversation."

"Okay." Lily said, though her mum smiled at her gratefully for trying to change the subject.

"Look mum, I wouldn't have a problem with you helping out in the kitchen, except that's not what you do. You take control of it and completely kick me out the process. And the way you inspect every room in the house, it makes me feel like you don't have confidence in my skills as a mother." Ginny said, finally letting her frustrations out.

Molly smiled as she placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and said "Ginny, I promise the way I act when I'm here has nothing to do with my confidence in your mother skills. If anything, I am incredibly proud of how well you've done with James, Albus and Lily. I suppose that I just act the way I do because I don't know any other way to live. I mean for years my whole life was taking care of my family and now you're all grown up with families of your own and I just can't help myself when I come over here, since as my only daughter, you really the only one who let's me do any of that."

"So it's not because you don't trust me to run this house and raise my family?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not. Ginny, considering you're the one who keeps Harry Potter from getting himself killed, of course I trust to run your house. I just like to feel needed and taking control just does that for me." Molly said.

"Mum, you are still needed, but as a grandmother, not a mother. I don't mind if you want to help me and Kreacher in the kitchen, just so long as that's all you do." Ginny said.

Molly smiled and said "I think that your daughter is going to explode if she can't tell me and Arthur all about her first term at Hogwarts soon."

Ginny laughed and said "Then let's not keep her waiting any longer. Harry should be back by now and everyone else should be here soon."


	8. Chapter 8

After all the other family members had arrived for Christmas dinner, everyone had broken off into different groups. Ron and George were talking to James and George's kids, Fred and Roxanne, about the new products they were working for the Joke shop, Charlie, Harry, Albus, Rose and Ginny were all talking about the upcoming Quidditch world cup next summer, about the potential teams that would be playing in it, Percy and Arthur were talking about work at the Ministry, Percy's wife Audrey was talking to Fleur and Bill about wizard goblin relations, Percy's kids, Lucy and Molly II, were talking with Fleur and Bill's younger 2 children, Dominique and Louis about what houses they would be in at Hogwarts, Teddy and Victoire were trying to spend some time together outside of Bill's gaze, though he was watching them like a hawk, clearly trying to make sure that they didn't try to get under the mistletoe and Lily was impressing her Aunt Hermione and grandma Molly with how well she was doing in school.

"Wow, Hermione, it looks like you have some competition for the title of brightest witch in the school." Molly said with a smile.

"Seems like it. I honestly would not be surprised if your father took you into his department at the Ministry after you graduate Hogwarts. After all, if you stay on this path, you are definitely the kind of person I want working for the Ministry." Hermione said, causing her niece to smile at her.

However, before anyone else could say a word, Teddy got everyone's attention by taking Victoire's hand and getting down on one knee.

The only people who weren't surprised by this were Bill and Fleur, since they had known what Teddy was planning on doing tonight and they completely supported it.

"Victoire Fleur Gabrielle Weasley, you are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the only one who can calm me down when I have my monthly anger strikes and you make me feel complete. Will you marry me?" Teddy asked hopefully.

Victoire was a little taken aback, but once she'd come to her senses, she said "Yes, a million times yes, I will marry you."

"You will?" Teddy asked.

"I will." Victoire repeated.

Teddy grinned as he swept Victoire into his arms and kissed her.

"Congratulations you 2. Well Teddy, it looks like you're going to become an official part of this family." Harry said to his godson.

"Yep. And honestly, I think I have you to thank for this Harry." Teddy said.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"You insisted on having me over for every family holiday, if it weren't for that, I don't think Victoire and I could've gotten this close otherwise." Teddy said.

"He's right Uncle Harry. So really, if dad's going to kill anyone for our marriage, it'll be you, since you're the one who introduced us in the first place." Victoire said with a smile as her fiance wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

The next morning found the Potters all gathered around in the living room, all of them in their pajamas, unwrapping their Christmas presents.

However, unlike her brothers, who were opening their gifts immediately, Lily still had one more she needed to give.

"Kreacher, can you come in here please?" Lily asked.

At once, the elf appeared at his young mistress's side.

"What does Kreacher's young Mistress wish of him?" Kreacher asked.

"I just wanted to give you this." Lily said, handing him the gift she'd made for him.

"Mistress is far too kind to Kreacher." the elf said.

"Open it." Lily said.

Kreacher nodded as he opened the parcel to see it contained a brand new pillow case that Lily had cut holes in for Kreacher's head and arms.

"Kreacher is honored to receive such a lovely gift." Kreacher said, causing Lily to beam at him.

"Now, perhaps Lily can open her own presents now that she's given Kreacher his." Harry said, though he was smiling, since he loved seeing how well Lily treated their elf, which was why Kreacher was as loyal to her as he was to himself and Ginny, who were also very kind to him, in turn.

Lily nodded as she moved towards her own stack of presents.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily was currently sitting at the Gryffindor table with the rest of her house for the end of term feast, waiting to hear which house had won the house cup. The hangings of the Great Hall were all scarlet and gold and a towering Gryffindor lion hung behind the teacher's table, representing Gryffindor's previous victories of the house cup.

"Ahem, now that we are all fed and watered, I believe that there is still one matter we have left to attend to. The house cup." Professor Hemsworth said, causing all the chatter at all 4 tables to hush.

"In fourth place, with 217 points, Ravenclaw. In third place, with 345 points, Hufflepuff house, in second place, with 395 points, Slytherin House, and finally, in first place, with 465 points, Gryffindor House." Professor Hemsworth said with a smile.

The entire Gryffindor table was cheering loudly as Neville grinned at his house as Hemsworth said "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

"Thanks to Lily's superb seeking skills." James said with a grin, since before the final against Hufflepuff, Slytherin had been in the lead, but due to Lily's catching the snitch when they were leading 70 to 10, scored Gryffindor the points they needed to take the lead.

Lily could only blush at that comment.

* * *

"Pity they remembered to give us these again." James said distastefully, looking at the leaflet that reminded them that underaged students weren't allowed to perform magic outside of school.

"What are you complaining about? This is the last year you'll be getting one of those. You turn 17 in December." Albus reminded his brother.

"Fair point." James said.

"Come on, why don't we go find a different compartment before we get drawn into one of their stupid arguments." Lily said to Alicia, along with her other roommates and friends, Lavender Finnegan, Melissa Binds and Caroline Michaels.

"Good idea, Let's go find Hugo and the other boys." Carol said.

Lily nodded as they headed away from her idiot brothers and their friends.

* * *

After the girls joined up with Hugo and the other Gryffindor First year boys, Lionel Richmond, Chase Winters and Roger Fairweather, Lilly pulled out a deck of Exploding snap cards she always carried around with her and began to deal them out.

"Thanks Lily." Hugo said to his cousin.

"No problem. Since we can't use magic anymore, might as well get used to living without it." Lily shrugged.

"So, anyways, onto this summer, any plans going on?" Lionel asked.

"Hugo and I are going with our family to see the Quidditch World Cup. Hugo's mum always gets us really good seats in the top box, since she's the minister of Magic." Lily said.

"Lucky. I wish we could get top box seats." Lavender said.

"I'll talk to my mum and see if she can do anything." Hugo said.

"Thanks Hugo." Lavender beamed at him, causing him to blush.

"When is the World Cup this year?" Roger asked.

"It starts on July 24, the day after my birthday." Lily said.

"Well that's lucky. Imagine if it had been on the 23?" Alicia said.

"Than we probably would've held off on celebrating until after we got all set up at field, but I think that mum and dad prefer this more, so Lily can actually have the whole day about her." Albus said as he, Scorpius, Rose and Albus's girlfriend and Lavender's older sister Susan entered the compartment.

"Why'd you leave James?" Lily asked.

"Scorpius here made the rookie mistake of asking James who he thought was going to win the World Cup. I'm honestly not even sure if he's noticed we're gone yet." Rose said sitting down next to her brother.

"Poor Alice. And she chose to date the guy." Lily said.

"A choice I'm sure she regrets." Albus agreed as Lily dealt him into their game of exploding snap.

* * *

That night, when the Potter's returned home from King's Cross with Harry, Ginny was waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Welcome home kids." Ginny said, hugging all 3 of her children at once.

"Hey mum." James said.

"I know we won't know how James did on his OWL exams for a little awhile, but Albus, Lily, how were your exams?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly in the high 80%s and the low 90%s." Albus said and Ginny grinned, since those were the results she had come to expect from Albus.

"And you Lily?" Ginny asked, even though she was fairly certain she already knew.

"Best grades of my year." Lily said proudly.

"That's my girl." Harry said with a smile.

* * *

It had been about a month since the three had returned home from Hogwarts and while Lily and Albus were both taking it easy, while also getting their summer homework done early, James was just getting more and more nervous, since his OWL results had yet to arrive and his future as a professional Quidditch player laid on the line.

"James, an owl's coming." Albus said, point out the window, where sure enough, an owl was flying towards them.

James basically ran towards the window and opened it, allowing the owl to fly in.

"James, why did you just run in here and knock Kreacher out of your way?" Ginny asked.

"His OWL results are here." Lily explained.

"Open them and read it. Let's find out if you're still going to be allowed to play Quidditch." Ginny said.

James nodded as he opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside.

"James Sirius Potter has received the following grades: Astronomy: A, Care of Magical Creatures: O, Charms: E, Defense Against the Dark Arts: E, Herbology: O, History of Magic: D, Potions: E and Transfiguration: O." James read aloud.

"While I can't say I'm pleased that you got a D in History of Magic, I can't say I'm angry about it either, considering I doubt the subject will do you any good in life, so you're off the hook, especially since you got 3 Os. I can't be mad at that and honestly, unless you're planning to be a historian, History of Magic is useless anyway, so, you can keep playing Quidditch." Ginny assured her son.

"Thanks mum." James said with a spectacular grin.


End file.
